Educacion Especial: ¿Quien lo Diría?
by LovelyFondness
Summary: Tome de nuevo el lápiz y con los recuerdos de mis clases de química en mi cabeza, resolví el ejercicio, voltee la hoja en su dirección y compuse una expresión de "Soy la hija de Einstein".  Two-Shot


Hi Hi

Lovely is Here! (Rima si lo sabes pronunciar xD)

Estaba con tarea, y como siempre, cuando tengo tarea JAMAS falta la inspiracion para hacer una de mis tarugadas, que tiene 2 capitulos ^^

Cualquier semejanza con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

**Titulo del fanfic: **Educacion Especial ¿Quien lo Diría?  
>Autora: Gabriela-chan XD Yo LOL~  
>Género: Romance, drama, comedia<br>Clasificación: Todos los públicos.  
>Advertencias: OOC, Repito VARIAS veces la palabra bastardo (?)<br>Publicaciones: Por tiempo limitado solo aqui, llevelo llevelo.. (XD)

Espero que les guste, será una verguenza si no ya que soy BR y SUPUESTAMENTE tengo que tener buen nivel xDD

* * *

><p>¿Quién lo diría? Ganarse una beca resulto muy fácil, claro, si eres hija de la amante, del director de la Konoha School, en efecto, es fácil. Lo que no es fácil es el mantenerla y mucho más lo es demostrar que la mereces, es decir, actuar como cerebrito, cosa que era imposible gracias a que soy Haruno Sakura, la reencarnación de la palabra pereza.<p>

Aquella preparatoria era un mundo completamente aparte, los chicos con sus Blackburn, discutiendo sobre si la fiesta del sábado pasado fue divertida, y las chicas hablando sobre Justin Bieber y sobre el color de sus uñas. Debo aceptar que había buenos prospectos y especímenes en esos colegios, pero siendo yo la "Bicho con beca" más reciente –por no decir única– me miraban como si tuviera la peste bubónica y que si les preguntaba con toda la paciencia del mundo donde estaba el baño, los contagiaría, aunque eso resultaba útil a la hora del almuerzo. Está demás decir que mis notas apenas y pasaban de panzazo el promedio para una becada, y empezaba a plantar la duda en todos los maestros. Claro, que solo es porque cada vez que miraba mi cuaderno para hacer tareas, empezaba a ver elefantes azules.

¡Bien hecho Kami-sama! Fue una GRAN idea ponerme como madre a una ex-modelo, la fantástica Sora Haruno, una mujer que fácilmente podría tener a cual hombre quisiera -siempre y cuando tuviera una billetera gorda- comiendo de su mano con uñas pintadas de rosa y brillitos.

Mi madre era una jodida Barbie en Potencia.

Sé la hija de una modelo, y toda el agua oxigenada del tinte irá a tu cerebro y matará tus neuronas, sin mencionar que hará que tengas un raro color de cabello.

Si bien se preguntarán ¿Cuál es el maldito problema con mi madre? En primera, no, no la odio, pero el que ella se haya metido con Hatake Kakashi, el director de ese emporio de niñas con complejo de pavo real, y que además de todo, y para terminarla de joder, estaba casado. Para mí, no era precisamente como pastelillos en navidad. Ella descaradamente se atrevía a amenazarme, diciendo que si reprobaba, no podría hacer que Kakashi llenara mi libreta de calificaciones, de hermosos y gordos dieces. Esa vieja.

Así que como yo era el tapuje molesto y maloliente, para que ella fuera vista como la madre de la hermosa genio de cabello rosa y brillantes ojos verdes, en su osadía y mal sentido maternal, se había atrevido a meterme al sistema de educación especial del colegio, con la reforma de "Educación Per Cápita" y cabe mencionar que costaba un ojo de la cara, pero como era una bicho con beca, no pagaba, para regocijo de mi madre y agonía mía. En efecto mi vida era miserable, tan, TAN miserable.

Mal Karma.

El mismo día que me dio la noticia de que sería "beneficiada" –nótese el sarcasmo- con el bendito programa, para mi desgracia era el comienzo de esas clases especiales. ¿Qué tipo de hombre roñoso, gordo y gruñon seria mi maestro?.

Caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos, alisando mi falda lo mas que se pudiera, y atando mi cabello en una coleta para que no fuera tan llamativo. Cosa que resultaba una mision homicida-suicida para mi orgullo. Llegue a la oficina que me asignaron, al parecer era la unica desocupada, pues mientras que golpeaba ligeramente, veía como los otros alumnos entraban felices a sus respectivas oficinas asignadas, y me miraban como quien ve a una tierna ovejita ir directo a la boca del lobo. "Sasuke U." lei en un cartel, que nombre más extraño. Despues de lo que me parecieron siglos, me abrieron la puerta, podia escuchar a los coros celestiales cantando en mi oido.

¿Ese seria mi profesor? ¡Se veia de mi edad! ¿Quién es profesor a los 19 años?

¿Haruno Sakura? –pregunto con tono cansado, alzando una ceja. Junte todo el aire que cabía en mis pulmones.

¡Hai! Uchiha-sensei –dije en posicion de soldadito, me senti como mi madre, el alzo la otra ceja en un gesto de sorpresa y luego bufó al dejarme pasar a su oficina.

Por su expresion se notaba que era la primera vez que recibía a un alumno de tercer año ¡No era mi culpa! En mi hermosa preparatoria Suiji, era inmensamente feliz, no estudiando y pasando apenas con un 6, gracias a mi intelecto – el cual parecía dormido este año- podía pasar facilmente sin estudiar ni prestar atencion en clase. Sin sudar podria estar en el cuadro de honor, estudiando un poco, pero siendo yo como soy, perezosa y conformista, un 6 ya era suficiente y además de que el concepto de cerebrito no me quedaba. La imagen de genio y presidenta del club de sudoku me era extraterrestre.

La verdad era que seguia en mi papel de papa inanimada en sus claces, hasta el dia que hizo un comentario despues unos de mis constantes "No entendí" perfectamente dramatizado.

El tinte mata neuronas, definitivamente –frotando sus sienes, claramente frustrado.

Debía aceptarlo, me gustaba ese gruñon ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Con ese fisico de infarto, el cabello rebelde haciendo opuesto con el elegante y pulcro traje, ademas que se veia lindo cuando estaba a punto de soltársele una vena. Amaba molestarlo, era mi pasatiempo favorito, pero ese dia, insulto mi cabello ¡Digo! Mi cerebro.

Bastardo.

Lo mire con una mueca de disgusto, tome el maldito lapiz y resolvi el jodido ejercicio de Física, que ese pelo de gallo se trague sus problemas, no estaba dispuesta a que dejaran mi orgullo en el suelo, por más comible que se viera Sasuke-bastardo-sensei.

"Calcula la velocidad con la que un cuerpo recorre una distancia de 100mts, ignorando la resistencia del viento y teniendo en cuenta que va con aceleracion de 5 M/sg"

Veinicuatro M/Sg –dije soltando el lapiz sobre el escritorio, con una hermosa sonrisa de burla.

Suerte de principiante -gruño sacandome la hoja y remplazandola por un problema de Quimica.- Forma Acido Cúprico- soltó con una sonrisa de lado.

Tome de nuevo el lápiz y con los recuerdos de mis clases de química en mi cabeza, resolví el ejercicio, voltee la hoja en su dirección y compuse una expresión de "Soy la hija de Einstein".

Correcta –siseó mirando con ojos furiosos hacia la hoja, alimentando más mi creciente ego.

¿Es todo Uchiha-Sensei?- una vez más sonreí triunfante, comencé a tomar mis cosas y las guarde en mi mochila dispuesta a irme.

Pero mi sonrisa se borro tan pronto como llegó, su expresión de satisfacción me asusto, y más cuando sonrió de esa manera tenebrosa.

* * *

><p>Algunas cosas las saqué de mi cuaderno xD<br>Y "Per Cápita" es "Por cabeza" una reforma de educacion en Japón, es decir "Un Profesor, por Alumno" pero eso es para los más dotados, aqui yo lo he convertido en un castigo.

Nos vemos en la parte 2 ^^  
>Por cada review, donan una caja de leche al orfanto de Gatitos.<p> 


End file.
